Current Events
by Glittercat33
Summary: Cody just wanted to do his homework. Instead, he had to deal with one of Zack's most embarrassing pranks ever.


_Is anyone reading these? Oh well I'm just writing to relive my childhood oop_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody._**

* * *

Cody's P.O.V.

I turned the water off, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist. I exited the bathroom excitedly, ready to start my homework.

"Did you bring in the newspaper?" I asked. Zack put down his spoon, turning to look at me.

"What do you need the newspaper for?" He questioned, shoveling another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. I sighed.

"Remember our current events homework?" Zack's jaw dropped, like he couldn't believe it.

"The teacher was serious about that?!"

"Yes," I said matter-of-factly. "And we find current events in the newspaper. Ergo, we need the newspaper." Zack gave me a look that was both amused and disgusted.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say ergo?" He laughed. I brushed it off, my nerdy side coming out.

"Yes! It's my word of the day, and I got to use it before breakfast!" I exclaimed, opening the door to step out.

"My word of the day is pathetic." A smirk appeared on my brother's face, but I ignored it. "Guess when I'm going to use it?" A matching smirk grew on my face.

"When you get your essay back and see your grade?"

"No. Now!" I felt a hand on my chest, pushing me backwards into the hallway. I fell back hard, landing roughly on the carpet. The door shut, and I heard the lock click.

"Zack! Let me in! Let me in!" I cried, but it didn't do much good. I listened as Zack muttered to himself:

"Ergo, pathetic." As frustrated as I was with my twin, hearing him use two big words in a sentence together was impressive. Especially for him. I sighed, sliding down the wall and sitting back on the floor. Although this time it felt... different. Like something was missing...

"Right this way. Ah, I am so glad we could accommodate you here at the Tipton! You're going to love it here-" Mr Moseby stopped in his tracks as he turned the corner. It was then I realized what was missing. My towel!

"Cody?!" He glared at me with anger and disgust. His tone meant he was not joking around, although when was he ever? I was frozen in place, standing in the hallway butt-naked. When I finally came to my senses, I scrambled to get a hold of my towel, which was still crumpled up on the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Mr Moseby asked, his teeth gritted into a forced smile. "Don't you have any decency? We have guests in this hotel!" It was only then I noticed the large group of girls standing at the corner, giggling and pointing at me. I felt my face flush with red hot embarrassment.

"Hi Cody," Jessica and Janice greeted in unison, giggling madly. I blushed harder, realizing that this particular group of girls were the high school cheerleading squad! Not good.

"Sorry about that ladies," Mr Moseby smiled at the cheerleaders. "I'll get this taken care of right away." Turning back to me, Mr Moseby grabbed my bare shoulders. "What in the world are you doing in a towel?!" He hissed. "Get back in your room, now!"

"But Mr Moseby, Zack locked me out!" I squeaked.

"Oh, did he now," he shoved me toward the door, swiping his master key and opening the door. "Now go." His voice was forceful, and I didn't hesitate to get back inside. Mom looked up at the noise, giving me a side eye before returning to her work.

"Cody, what were you doing in the hallway?" She paused, looking up at me again. "And where are your clothes?"

"Uhhh... Zack locked me out. I haven't gotten dressed yet." I peered over the counter to see what she was working on. "And I would try adding more flour."

"Really? I thought- wait, what did Zack do?"

"He locked me out! I dropped my towel in front of the cheerleaders and now they probably think I'm weird, well more weird than before, and-"

"Woah, woah, slow down! Do you want to repeat that, but slower this time?" Mom wondered, cutting off my anxiety-fueled rambling. I shook my head no. "Why not, Cody?" I ran to my room, feeling the red hot tears start to form in my eyes. I closed the door quickly, trying not to be seen crying.

"Nice clothes," Zack commented, smirking. I looked down, noticing my lack of towel. I turned bright red from embarrassment, for a second time this morning. I grabbed a shirt from the floor, holding it in front of my hips as I searched for some real clothes. The tears were flowing freely now, the warm tears dripping off my cheeks. I hid my face from Zack, feeling way too exposed. I slipped on a pair of sweats, adding a sweater on top. I never dressed like this.

I covered up more of my skin, still replaying the hallway incident in my head. I felt exposed, even with most of my bare skin covered. I put socks on, matching ones of course, tucking them under my pants. I was about to put on a pair of gloves and a scarf when I noticed Zack giving me a funny look.

"What?"

"What are you wearing? Wait- are those my sweatpants?" He questioned, pointing at the pants. I shrugged.

"I don't know. We're the same size," I snapped. Zack stood up, backing up toward the door.

"Woah, Codester, calm down, I was just wondering." He opened the door, giving me one last look, this time one of concern. The door was shut, leaving me trapped with my thoughts. I sighed, plopping down onto the bed. I was mad at Zack- rightfully, may I add- but he was right. I did need to calm down. I fell asleep, taking a much needed rest.

I woke to the sound of Zack slamming the door to our room open. He hopped on my bed, with me still in it, in a desperate attempt to wake me up.

"Codyyyyyyyy, wake up!" He whined, slapping my face gently. Well, as gently as a brother would slap you. I groaned in discomfort, both at the feeling of regaining consciousness and the weight of Zack pressing on my abdomen.

"What?!" I coughed. Zack took that as his cue to get off of me.

"Dude, you've been asleep forever! I didn't think it was even possible for someone to sleep that long!" He exclaimed, eyes wide. I frowned.

"Wait, how long was I asleep?" I asked. Zack groaned.

"Awhile? I don't know! I'm not doing math!" He yelled, a disgusted tone to his voice. I sighed, checking the time. 10:53. I fell asleep around 8:30, so that was about... 2.5 hours?

"I wasn't even asleep for that long! I only fell asleep 2 and a half hours ago," I protested.

"Guess again, genius." Zack pulled the cord to lift the blinds, revealing a dark sky.

"Wait, it's night? How- Why- huh?" I sputtered, adding it up in my head. 8:30 am to 11 pm... 10.5 hours!

"Yeah, you slept for a really long time," Zack commented, biting his lip.

"Oh, I guess I was just... tired." He stared at me incredulously.

"Yeah, sure. You wake up, shower, and go back to bed and sleep the rest of the day. That's totally normal," Zack remarked flatly. "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Hm. I guess I should probably get to bed too. We have school tomorrow." I yawned, stretching my arms and settling back into my warm bed.

"How can you still be tired after sleeping all day?" I shrugged, not bothering with a verbal response. Zack shook his head, turning off the lights. Soon enough, I was fast asleep.

I yawned, stretching my arms as high as they would go. It was a school day, my favorite days. I leapt out of bed, getting dressed quickly. Leaving the room quietly; Zack was still sleeping; I poured myself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I wolfed it down, and was rinsing out the bowl when a bleary eyed Zack stumbled in.

"Good morning, Zack!" I chirped. He grumbled something back in response. Zack was no morning person.

I grabbed my toothbrush, squirting some toothpaste on it and scrubbing away at my teeth. The minty foam bubbled in my mouth, making my tongue tingle slightly. I spit into the sink, washing away the toothpaste. I grinned into the mirror, examining my smile. The same old toothy grin I saw everyday confirmed that I was ready for school. I smoothed down my blond hair, leaving it untamed for the most part.

Zack stormed into the bathroom, my cue to leave. My twin was incredibly grumpy in the morning, well, at least on school days. I found it best to stay out of his way.

At school, Zack and I headed to history. He took his seat with his friends, while I sat just outside their little group. It was the optimal distance away to learn without much distraction.

"Alright class, settle down. We're presenting our current event projects today!" The teacher clapped her hands together once, scanning the room. I reached into my backpack to dig out my project.

My project! I must've forgotten to do it! Oh no, this is bad. Her eyes landed on me, and I mentally cursed myself for being such a goody-two-shoes.

"Cody, why don't you start us off?" I froze, opening and closing my mouth like a fish. Why couldn't I think? I started breathing heavily, still frozen in my seat. I saw Zack frowning out of the corner of my eye.

"Code? Codester? Cody?!" He grabbed my shoulder, shaking me roughly. "Miss, I'm gonna take him to the nurse," Zack stated, his voice edging on worry. I felt my twin's arms around me, half carrying, half dragging my unresponsive body to the hallway.

"Zack?" I groaned, holding a shaky hand to my head. "What happened?" He bit his lip uncharacteristically, the worry contorting his face into a rare expression.

"I don't know, Code," he sighed. "But whatever that was, don't do it again, ok?" He paused, a small smirk on his face. "Well, unless we have a test." I shook my head, trying to hide the tiny smile I held. Zack was funny sometimes, although I hated to admit it. "But seriously man, you good?"

"Yeah," I answered slowly, still mystified by my twin's sudden personality switch. I shook my head, snapping myself out of a trance. "Yeah. I'm ok. Thank you, Zack."

"Shut up," he smiled playfully. "If you tell anyone about this, I-"

"I won't. Promise," I grinned, holding out my pinky finger. Zack rolled his eyes, but wrapped his pinky around mine.

"This is dumb," he decided, dropping the pinky promise and offering me his hand. I shrugged. Taking Zack's hand, I stood up, brushing off the dirt from the school floors. He snorted at me, and we walked back to class together.

* * *

_review or whatever I guess_


End file.
